


Who Needs Mistletoe

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: What has a faster gossip mill, SHIELD or a small town?





	Who Needs Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> December 8's prompt is Christmas tree!

Darcy didn’t mind going back to visit her parents for the holidays. It was a lot quieter, for one thing. But she’d somehow gotten roped into the big annual Christmas tree thing, where the giant Christmas tree in the town square got all decorated and lit up for the first time.

It looked really good, even if she did say so herself. But she was getting a little cold. It was supposed to snow that night, which while it would make the tree look even better, it was currently making her toes a little cold.

She ducked into the little cafe on the corner. Coffee would be a good idea. Or hot chocolate. Or both. Ellen would probably mix both together for her if she asked.

Ellen looked up as the bell over the door jangled. She gave Darcy a warm smile as soon as she saw who it was. Small towns definitely came with their fair share of shitty things, but they had their good points, too. “Hi, Darcy. How’s the tree?”

“Looks really good. It’ll look better with all the snow on it tomorrow.” Darcy pulled her hands out of her pockets as she crossed to the counter. “And I’m definitely not coming back to help take it down.”

Ellen’s smile turned into a grin. “I’ll have to see it on the way home. Now, what can I get you?”

“Can I get a mocha? Like, a really big one. It’s  _ freezing _ out there.”

“What, aren’t you used to this anymore?” Ellen teased as she turned her back to make the drink.

“No, we get snow in Virginia, too.” Darcy stepped over in front of the glass-fronted display case where all of the day’s goodies were sitting and waiting for some hungry person to come along and buy one.  _ She _ was a hungry person.

She left the cafe with not only the mocha, but also two shortbread bars and a pumpkin square. They were in a bag tucked in her pocket. Totally breakfast for tomorrow. She cupped her hands around the warmth of the paper cup as she carried it back towards the tree. It  _ was _ really pretty all lit up like that.

“This is because I wouldn’t let you put a tree up in the office, isn’t it?” came the very dry question from behind her.

Darcy turned, eyebrows flying up.  _ That _ was a very distinctive voice. Sure enough, Nick was standing behind her in his long black coat. “I thought you were going to be in Oregon.” She’d booked the flight and everything.

“Airport’s closed. That snow you’re supposed to get tomorrow shut the whole thing down. Figured I could spend the night in the airport, or I could come out here.” His eye was trained on the tree.

“You mean spending time with me is better than spending the night in the airport?” She pressed her hand to her chest. “Wow, I’m flattered.”

“Might as well go over that briefing.” His tone was so dry it was practically a desert. “Unless you have something better to do.”

“Oh no. No way. I’m on vacation, Nick. You promised, I get a whole week all to myself with no emails, no phones, no  _ briefings _ .” She shook her head. “Not happening.”

“You did this.” He gestured with his head to the tree. “Put all those organizational skills to use.”

“Not the same, and you know it.” She took a sip of her mocha and let out a happy sigh as the warmth spread down to her stomach. “That’s the shit. I won’t go over the briefing with you, but I'm sure we can find _something_ to do.”

He looked at her, then cracked a tiny smile. “Not out here, I hope.”

“Well, you can come home and meet the family if you want. Fair warning, everyone will think I’m taking my boyfriend home. Or we can go over to Ellen’s over there and rumors will fucking  _ fly _ .” She grinned when he arched an eyebrow at her. “Small town. Everyone’s all up in everyone else’s shit. I’d be surprised if the rumor mill isn’t  _ already _ going insane. We are standing together.”

“Oh, not standing together.” He shook his head. “People not allowed to stand together in Wisconsin?”

“Well, I moved off to The Big City, and you’re a complete  _ stranger _ . Plus, you have a long coat and a general not-small-town attitude about you. Ergo, I brought you here, ergo, you’re my boyfriend.” She made a face. “Sorry.”

“I’m a little older than you, Darcy.”

“You noticed that, too, huh? I was beginning to wonder.” Her eye scanned around until she found what could only be  _ his _ vehicle parked over there. “And you probably have money, too. Just look at that car you drive.” She pursed her lips the way she  _ knew _ someone was going to.

He smiled. “Better get some coffee, then. I don’t know that we’re at meet the parents, yet.” He offered her his arm.

Darcy slipped her free hand into the crook of his elbow and laid her head against his shoulder. They ambled back towards the cafe where Ellen was doing her level best to  _ look _ like she wasn’t staring at them. It was a small town. It was something new to gossip about. “Maybe this is my Christmas present to the town.”

“The tree? Doesn’t that monstrosity go up every year?”

“It’s not a monstrosity, it’s  _ pretty _ .  _ That’s _ a monstrosity.” She pointed to the shop next to Ellen’s that looked like Christmas had sort of thrown up all over it. “No, I’m giving them gossip fodder. Seriously, it’s worse than SHIELD.”

“I don’t know about all of that.” Nick was taking it better than she thought he would.

“I mean, when I get back to work  _ someone _ could let slip that you showed up in my hometown on my vacation and we could see.” She could  _ feel _ the look he was giving her.

He pulled open the door and stood to the side.

“I’m back!” Darcy announced to Ellen as she swept inside. She paused there until Nick came in, too, and then tucked her hand back into his elbow as they went over to the counter. “Nick, this is Ellen. Ellen, this is Nick.”

“Hi,” he greeted. “What’s that you’re drinking, anyway?” he asked. His eye was trained up on the menu that hung high on the wall behind Ellen.

“Mocha.” Darcy took another sip to demonstrate. The trip outside had cooled it down to a more bearable temperature.

“You planning to be up all night?” came the slightly incredulous question.

She looked over and probably would have missed the glint in his eye if she hadn’t been looking for it. “Well, I mean,  _ maybe _ . Someone has to keep you company.”

“Just coffee, please,” he told Ellen.

Ellen made a faint noise of agreement and took another cup over to the carafe.

They ended up in one of the booths lining the wall. Darcy slid in first and pulled the bag of goodies out of her pocket. Shortbread sounded pretty good.

Nick slipped in beside her and rested his arm along the back of the seat. “I think we’re making her whole damn night,” he murmured.

“Make it even more if you catch me under some mistletoe. I know where some is and everything.” The shop next door had some hanging just outside the door.

“I don’t  _ need _ mistletoe.” One gloved finger turned up her chin, and he bent down to brush his lips over hers.


End file.
